Stay Beautiful
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Blaine finds a song that Kurt wrote. What's the song about or who? Well, read it!


_**Stay Beautiful  
><strong>_Part of the Taylor Swift Drabble Collection:  
><em>Author's Note: The song used below is Stay Beautiful sung by Taylor Swift. In here it is written by Kurt but it really is Taylor's. This is one of my favorite songs and when I was listening to it, it instantly connected me to Kurt and Blaine. So, Tell me what you think, please. <em>

"Kurt, Where are you? Carole said I could on up." Blaine called out to his best friend as he entered Kurt's room.

"Kurt, We are supposed to study. You know I'm no good in French and you promised you'd help me." Blaine reminded him as he threw his text book, notebooks, note cards, and pencils down on Kurt's bed. A tablet fell on the floor as he did so. He picked it up to place it back until something on it caught his eye.

'Stay Beautiful' a song by Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Blaine read.

"Kurt writes songs. What else don't I know about him?" Blaine asked himself.

_[Verse 1:]  
><em>Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
>He smiles, it's like the radio<br>He whispers songs into my window  
>There's pretty girls on every corner<br>That watch him as he's walking home  
>Saying, does he know<br>Will you ever know

_[Chorus:]  
><em>You're beautiful  
>Every little piece love, don't you know<br>You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
>When you find everything you looked for<br>I hope your life leads you back to my door  
>Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful<p>

_[Verse 2:]  
><em>Cory finds another way to be  
>The highlight of my day<br>I'm taking pictures in my mind  
>So I can save them for a rainy day<br>It's hard to make conversation  
>When he's taking my breath away<br>I should say, hey by the way  
><em><br>[Chorus:]  
><em>You're beautifu  
>lEvery little piece love, don't you know<br>You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
>When you find everything you looked for<br>I hope your life leads you back to my door  
>Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful<p>

"Blaine. Carole told me she sent you up here. Sorry to take so long. Finn needed my help." Kurt said as he finally walked into his room."It's okay, I kept myself entertained." Blaine told him.

"I'm sure you did." Kurt said smiling.

"Wait Blaine, What are you doing with that notebook?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"It dropped when I threw my stuff on your bed then I had to pick it up to retrieve it." Blaine explained.

"Oh, okay." Kurt said relieved.

"Kurt, I read some of it though." Blaine told him.

"How much and which some of it?" Kurt asked.

"Stay beautiful, all of it." Blaine answered.

"uh, okay. Let's get to work on French alright." Kurt said.

"Wait Kurt, It's okay if you like someone. It's perfectly normal, I do." Blaine told him.

"Thanks Blaine."

"Kurt, I want you to feel free to talk tome about this boy you like. We are best friends after all." Blaine explained.

"Blaine, Thanks for the offer. But really, you are the last person I'd want to gush about the boy I like with." Kurt told him.

"Kurt, I don't want to push you but really I want to hear about Cory." Blaine said.

"His name isn't Cory and no, I'm not going to talk to you about him." Kurt answered him.

"Then what's his name? I really want to know!" Blaine said.

"Fine, you want to know. His name is Blaine. Do you get it, I love you." Kurt shouted at a shocked Blaine.

"Blaine, You can leave now. I think studying now would be useless for you anyway." Kurt said. "But I still want us to be friends regardless of my feelings." Kurt told him as he turned around to face his bedroom window. He felt a hand on his shoulder urging him to turn around and then a pair of warm lips descending onto his. He pushed the kisser away more confused than ever.

"Blaine, Why did you do that?" Kurt asked.

"It seemed like a good thing to do." Blaine answered.

"Can't argue with that logic." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I really like you. I'm not going to lie and say I love you when I don't. But I will say that I think I can love you very easily in fact. When I was reading that song, I thought that you had written it about another guy and I was jealous. I couldn't stand the thought of you in love with this Cory person." Blaine told him.

"Do you really mean that?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I do, I couldn't lie to my best friend, Could I? So, Boyfriends…?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"Yes." Kurt answered as he smiled happily at his best friend/new boyfriend.

"Good, That means I can kiss you again." Blaine said.

"Yes it does." Kurt agreed as their lips met once again, this time for quite a while before they were interrupted by Finn barging in on them. But that's a story for another time.


End file.
